Before Brother Bear
by TheCuteChibiLover
Summary: This is my first fanfiction this is a one shot please enjoy.


In a tribe there where many people that lived there. their customs where quit diffrent but special. There place where they lived is a very beautiful place even though it was cold it can also be warm and wonderful to them. Some where in the Tribe there was a faimly. A a very beautafull women, Wife and mother, named Kana and A very handsome Man, Husband and father, named Leon. They also had Two Beautiful sons, One was named Sitka He was a six years old and is a very caring Brother to his Younger Brother Denahi who is only 4 years old and very timid. Kana was having a baby soon soon the Two young Brothers would have a younger brother that they will have to look after. "Mommy where home!" Gushed The perky Denahi he was about to run in his mothers Tummy and give her a big hug like he always did then he rembered his Mother was going to be having a baby and he cannot run into her stomach he froze in his tracks after he was just inches away from her.

"Sowy Mommy i almowst Fowgot." he said smiling shyly. The mother bent down and Rubbed his Head genitally and smiling. "Soon your new brother or sister comes they will be running into you when they get home." she said giggling. Denahi smiled, he loved to see his mothers smile. "Mommy!" Called Sitka running to her holding up some fresh and colorful flowers. "We got you these to help brighten your room!" he said smiling. "Thank you, you two!" she said smiling she received the flower and put them in a vase like rock with water in it and set in genitally on a small wooden table she had kinda of hard time doing that though (due to the fact she is pregnant) "Mommy, is it almost time?" asked Sitka looking at her Stomach, "Soon." she said. "Maybe even today." she said smiling. "Can i feel it Mommy? Pwease." asked Denahi giving her his best cute puppy dog eyes. "Sure you can Honey."

Denahi place his hands on Her stomach. "Can i too? please!" begged Sitka jumping. "Of course Im sure Your Brother or sisster would loved to see feel their big brothers." she said happily. Sitka put his Hand on her stomach. They waited for a moment. they felt something. "Ah!" they both said with wide smiles on their faces. They just said That they can't wait to see there big Brothers she said Rubbing their heads. "I'm back!" called a deep voice "Daddy!" said The Boys running to there Father. "Whoa there! Ah!" he said as his Sons jumped on him. "Daddy your Finally Back!" Said Sitka Hugging his Dad. "Daddy!" Yelled Denahi Hyperly "Mommy Said that Our new Bwother or sisstew will be cowmeing Soon we felt It! it Felt wike they was twing to hug us!"

"Did they now?" Said the father Smiling. "I wonder what he or she is going to be wike?" wondered Denahi. Sitka Rubbed Denahi's head a little ruffly, "With any luck lets hope their not a big goof like you!" he said teasing. "Aw! stwop it Big Bwother!" Denahi wined. "Alright you two." Said the Father trying to calm them down. then out of no where a ball rolled in there house like tent. "HEY!" called a young child's voice Three children came half way in, "Sitka you promised you where going to play with us!" a boy said. "Oh sorry!" said Sitka. "Mommy Daddy can i go?" "sure son you can", said the Father. "Can i come too pwease!" Denahi begged. "Sure you can." Said Sitka. "You two be home before it gets dark sweethearts!" the mother said. "Dont worry we will, bye!"

They both said Waving happily. "Those two will become really good brothers wont they?" Kana said. yes they will their both really good kids. Leon said. Kana then Started to fall but Leon caught her. "Kana! are you okay?" he asked worrying. Kana Was breathing heavily.

The boys where throwing eachother the ball and catching it. Denahi was waving his arms wildly! no one threw him the ball yet. "So your mothers going to be having a baby?" asked a small girl. "Yep!" where all pretty excited. "It's so exciting!" said one boy. "Do you know what there name is going to be?" "Not yet." said Sitka as he caught the ball. "But aren't you nervous?" "Why would i?" he asked. "What if your parents start paying more attention to the baby more then you or something goes wrong."

Sitka froze but he already threw the ball to Denahi but it upsetted his aim and it hit Denahi on the head. he fell down and started to cry. Sitka Snapped out of his trance after he herd his Younger Brother Crying. "Denahi!" he yelled running up to him. "Im so sorry! are you okay?"he asked. Denahi Didn't answer he just cried and cried. "Ah! there's a huge bump on his head!" shouted The girl. "Way to go fish head!" said one of the boys to the boy that said to what caused upsetting Sitka's aim. "Oh what happened?" came an old but gentle voice. The children looked up except Denahi who was still Crying. The old women put her hand on Denahi's head. Denahi stopped crying and looked up the old women was the the shaman women of the tribe he name was Tanana. "Nana!" they all said. "Nana!" Said Denahi Hugging Tanana, crying still. "Oh dont worry it's okay." she said gently Rubbing his head where the bump was. "Nana!" They all repeated and Hugged her. "Oh my!" she said cheerfully as the Many Children hugged her. "Nana! what are you doing here?" they all asked. "I came here to tell that Kana is having the baby." Everyone paused then they all shouted, "WHAT!"

* * *

Back at the house Kana was in her room Tanana and the Leon were there to help her. All the other kids went home but Denahi and Sitka where waiting. They were hearing there mother scream in pain. They both where very afraid. "Bwother!" said Denahi Hugging Sitka. "Im scawrd will they be alright?" "It's okay I'm sure everything will be alright." he said rubbing his brother while he cried. Please! thought Sitka. Please Spirits, "Please let our mommy and the baby be okay..." he prayed. 23 minutes later The Tanana came out. "Nana!" they both said. "Come in you two and meet your new Brother she said leading them in."

when they came in they saw their father by their mother, the mother was on her bed and in her arms was a baby boy wrapped in a fur blanket. The boys came in. "Mommy are you okay?" Sitka asked. I'm just fine. she said smileing. say hello to your new brother. The children looked at the newborn baby with wide and amazed eyes. he had black hair a little long, his skin was a very tan creamy color. he was sleeping after he cried for 13 minutes. Sitka took His tiny new hand very gentley. "He's cute." breathed Denahi. "Whats his name?"asked Sitka still not taking his eyes off his new brother.

The father smiled "Why dont you boys name him." he said. "Really we can?" they asked. "Sure." the father answeared. Sitka and Denahi Looked at each other then they looked at the baby. Kenai! they said. "Kenai..." the parents said. "what a good name." the father said. "Yes Kenai is perfect name." The mother said. The baby smiled at his brothers. They both paused and smiled and then giggled. the parents and Tanana all smiled, a new born child was born and with his family, happy and healthy with two Brothers that will love and protect him no matter what.

The End


End file.
